Hit
Hit (ヒット 'Hitto'), renowned as "Never-Miss Hit" (百発百中のヒット 'Hyappatsu-hyakuchū no Hitto', lit. "Hit the Infallible") and as the "Legendary Hitman" (伝説の殺し屋 'Densetsu no Koroshi-ya', lit. "Legendary Assassin") is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. In addition, he also later on becomes the leader for Team Universe 6. APPEARANCE Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey trench coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. PERSONALITY Hit is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very no-nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his contracts, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convinced to turn away from the assignment. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very trustworthy and honorable, as he will reveal himself to the target, as he does not believe in striking from behind, and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender, and uses no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action. He is also shown can be a team-player A warrior at heart, Hit enjoys a true challenge. Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Also, while proud and confident in his raw might, he is a firm believer that the most important aspect in any fight is skill and tactics. Even more, he is humble enough to admit to his own mistakes. Entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, realizing his mistake in over-dependence on the same technique, Hit returned to basics, strengthening his raw might and combat skills while simultaneously developing new temporal techniques. Despite his profession, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. Even more, he surprisingly attempts to avoid killing those he feels undeserving, as he offers his non-target opponents the option to surrender. Not believing in killing someone that hasn't been marked for death, Hit never strikes to do so, feeling it just isn't worth it, especially if he isn't getting paid to do so. BIOGRAPHY ARRIVAL TO UNIVERSE 7 Suspicious of his twin brother's (Lord Beerus) universe, Hit was sent to Universe 7 on the wishes of Universe 6's God of Destruction, Lord Champa, via angelic transportation by Vados to observe any and all fighters that could be deemed "the strongest". Being instructed to report any significant findings back to Lord Champa, Hit was started his journey on Earth, a planet Vados believed would provide the best results on Hit's mission at hand. THE BOUNTY SAGA ''''